


Ducks Fly Together

by coconutfondue



Category: D2: The Mighty Ducks (1994), D3: The Mighty Ducks (1996), Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Slash art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutfondue/pseuds/coconutfondue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nothing special little blend/manip I made. I totally ship this. I might be the only one that does but I don't care lol And in D2 portman is leaving the locker room and makes it a point to call out to Adam. Calling him along. I'll take shippy things in any size and shape when in come to ships I like :P</p>
<p>Song: Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ducks Fly Together

[](http://s1169.photobucket.com/user/omfgseriously/media/chasingducks_zps16f5da1d.jpg.html)


End file.
